Resident Evil A New Threat
by MajinShadow
Summary: Leon, Claire, and Shery try to stop Umbrela's new virus plans.... (srry for not sepreation the quotes i will next time) Yes! i Have just finished this is the last chapter :)
1. Chapter 1 Old Friends

Resident Evil - A New Threat By: Seth Lamb  
  
Chapter-1 Old Friends  
  
My name is Leon; I was first introduced to umbrella on my 1st day as new police officer in Raccoon city. The whole place was filled with zombies, zombies that umbrella created for their own sick twisted ways. Barely escaping the city, others and I created the Anti-Umbrella corp. dedicated to stop umbrella once and for all. All has been quiet for a couple of months, only a couple. Location: remote jungles of Angola Africa. Population: 612. The sun was out, no clouds to be seen in miles. The leader of this African tribe was hunting for some game when all of the sudden a golden ball of fire came out of the sky. It hit no more than a half of a mile away form him, a rock, no capsule. The chief moved closer to it, curiosity intrigued his mind. A small noise came from it like hot water boiling. It opened and out came small steam flying threw the air. He got hot really hot, had to lay down, his berthing started to be harder and harder, then it stopped, he had turned. 3,000 miles above the earth lay the new creation of Umbrellas resources. "Approximately 50 of the 612 people had a positive effect with the virus." "Hmm I know the new virus needed to have to have the brain senses fully working, but only 50? People have to have all their senses working, they can hear can't they? They can see right? Something must wrong with the Seattleite." "No sir, its working fine these people are primitive they don't function normally that's why we tested it on them." "Well enough with these foolish zombie test I need those tyrant samples now!" "Right sir I will have a team working on it right away". "Ha ha good." I felt it, felt the zombie rotten teeth sinking in to my neck. It hurt so much but I felt paralyzed, I couldn't even blink. Then I started to change my skink rotting, peeling off, my eyes sinking into my body it hurt so much.. "Leon, Leon are you okay?" "Oh, Sorry I must have been day dreaming so. Claire! Claire I haven't seen you in so long are you ok? Did you find Chris? It's so good to see you!" "Leon calm down." followed by a smart chuckle by Claire. " Yes I did in Europe it's a long story I might tell you someday." "Claire so why are you here?" "Didn't you get the report Leon?" "Yea it's on the desk but I didn't think of opening it, I must of dozed off." "Well read it!" "Ok ok."  
  
TO LEON KENEDY: ANTI-UMBERLA CORP. -Unexplained explosion in Africa, people dead and turned into zombies, need you and your team to check it out 2 other special opps. persons will be assisting you. -End report  
  
"That's weird it doesn't say which higher person assigned it, but oh well, a job is an job." "By the way who is the second opps.?" Then a strange but familiar voice entered Leon's room. "Haven't you guessed that by now!" "Sherry?" Oh my god its like a big reunion in here." "Same old Leon." Sherry said in a desperate voice. " Wow look at you all grown up so what must you be about 15? 16?" "15, and I'm not so helpless now!" "Heh so we will see." "So, ladies, when do we leave?" "We leave right now get your people Leon the plane is waiting." Sherry and Claire walked down the long runway while Leon ran inside assembling his items, and waiting to see what kind of damage the trio can do again. 


	2. Chapter 2 Important Findings

Chapter- 2 Important Findings  
  
The plane dwelled above the jungle ground, waiting to drop off the troops. Sherry, Leon, Claire then all the rest jumped down onto the soft musky soil. "Meet us back here when I call you on the walkie." said Leon to the pilot. "Ok, I won't be far." When the helicopter flew out of distance, Leon looked over the old, destroyed tribes land. Buildings burned, people lying on the floor dead. "What could have done this?" said Sherry looking at disgust at the dead body. "Zombie", said Leon. "See look at the bite marks on the neck and chest." "But shouldn't have he turned by now, I mean turned into one of them?" " I know", Leon said. He touched the cold rotting corps looking for any significant sign. "He's been dead for about a day. Something's wrong he should of changed." "Hey look over here!" Shouted Claire. "What is it Claire?" Shouted Leon from a distance. "What is that?" A big oversized hole, with a sphere probe in the middle. " I don't know Sherry but what ever it is its open, look." He pointed the circle lid that lay on the ground next to the probe. "Maybe it was for...." Claire was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the nearby factory. "Let's go", said Leon pulling out his handgun from his case. Sherry, Claire, Leon, and the rest of the commandoes ran across the field to the entrance of the factory.  
  
With their guns out and ready Leon opened the door to see an old abandon factory. Spider webs on the wall, dusted chairs all around, and broken glass lying by the windows, it was like it has been deserted for a long time. Every one made their way in looking for clues about that scream they heard. Then Claire saw it, saw something that she hoped she would never see again, it was behind a chair, moaning, and it wanted her. "ZOMBIE!" she screamed as she opened fire. Everyone turned around as Claire put the last bullet in his dry bone skull. "Claire are you ok?" "Yes, thanks Sherry." "Ok people be on the lookout for more of them" As Leon gave the order the commandos spread out around the whole factory. "Look a memo, I think its by Um.." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "What the hell?" A zombie came out of the office humped down, with big yellow claws, and razor sharp teeth. It had a commando in its mouth, and a commander's suit on but with blood all over. Jmping down the stairs faster than any normal zombie can go. "It has the speed of a Licker!" said Claire. "And the. The power of a hunter." spurted Sherry. It snarled at them putting down the half eaten commando. "Well what ever it is kill it!" shouted Leon. Shoots came from everywhere it took 1 clip to even take it down! Once it lay on the ground dead Sherry gave a sigh of relief. "Where did that come from?" Just then more hybrid zombies busted threw the doors and windows. Guns where going off from everywhere. "Rick, time for the shotguns." "Right Leon" He threw 3 shotguns to them, as a zombie jumped threw the air and put his claw straight threw the body of Rick. "Ehh" "Rick!" Leon ducked his head just in time as the zombie tried to jump on him. The zombie landed on the ground with a thud, and Leon pumped its body full of shotgun shells. "Claire, Sherry, catch!" He threw them the other 2 shotguns. Blood flew there the air landing on everyone and everything. Claire and Sherry ducked behind some old chairs and fired fro there, while Leon took control and gave orders. After 10 minutes of the fighting, no more hybrid zombies were left standing, or alive at least. "What where those things Leon, I never seen zombies like those." "I have no idea." "Sherry go find the surviving count, I need to know how many died." "Yea Leon." "I have to find out what's this memo about."  
  
To: COMANDER BRAIN KEPSY From: UMBRELLA CORP. Location: TESTING SITE #541 The pod will land at a proximally noon today do not be in that area. This time we added more of the t-virus, then g-virus, you need to see the effects and report back to us ASAP. "Commander? It must have been the first one we ran into!" said Leon. "ya, but a mix of g-virus and t-virus? I didn't think that it was possible." "Wait there's more."  
  
Transportation to our space station is at platform C-A at the rocket test section in Florida. Be there by 8:00 Monday morning. The route is on page 2 of the memo. We would like to hear from you soon. Good Luck. -End "There in space!" "Claire you know we have to go, we have to sneak on that shuttle and stop them." "Yes, but Leon are you sure." "We have to Claire, call up the helicopter we have no time to waste." "Hey, Leon what did the memo say?" "I don't know if you want to hear sherry." "Just tell me Leon." "We're going to space." 


	3. Chapter 3 A New Plan

Chapter 3- A New Plan  
  
Leon made the call to the copter; it picked them up and the rest of the commandos. The launch site was in the South of Florida, so it was a long ride. The rippling waters of the ocean calmed Sherry's worrying. "I mean space won't be that bad, we just go up destroy the station and leave. Right?" "It's going to be okay Sherry." Said Claire smiling. They arrived in the Florida hotel the night before the launch, waiting to get their orders. The general walked into the cold brisk room. He was a tall person, about 6" 2". He was in the one of the government branch of anti-terrorism, in this case against Umbrella's bioweapons. In other words he was in charge of the Anti-Umbrellas Corporation. "We got the call in Africa, and looked into it. On the memo it says that Umbrella has a space station, but it doesn't show up on our radar. In Africa you said that a pod was crashed there, and the zombies seemed to be "stronger". "If you put two and two together, it means that something came from the pod that made them like this." "I don't know how all of you got back together put you 3 are out best. And now we need your help more than ever." The commandos pulled out equipment and put it on the table. Claire and Leon surveyed it and then waited to hear what they were. "Your mission is to go up to that station, find out what there doing up there. And then report to us." "But you need equipment, so this is what we have. Commander explain." "Sir." "Listen up elites these are items that can save your life up there. 3 standard rifles. 3 standard handguns and survival knifes." "Anything else new." said Leon sarcastically. The general commander gave him a mean look but continued on. "This might interest you Leon a Pack of C4 explosives." Leon's eyebrow rose up. "You Pull the paper off on the bottom, stick the bomb anywhere you want, and push this red button." The general handed Leon the remote. " And do be careful when you set it off, you don't want to blow a hole in the space station ay?" Leon opened his mouth about to say something when the general butted in. "You should get your rest before the big day. You do have to steal a space shuttle after all." "Yes sir, Leon said with a mumble. "All right meet us back here at 6:00 tomorrow morning. The commandos, commander, and general left the meeting room and every one went to bed anxious about the next day.  
  
Claire was the first to wake up. She looked at her clock to see only that it was 5:27 in the morning. Anxious, she got Leon up then Sherry. "I don't want anything to happen like it did last time Leon, I'm just scared." "Don't worry Claire nothing will happen I promise" At 6:00 they went to the General's room and got their equipment. "The car will take you to the perimeter of the liftoff pad get on and then report." said the general. "O and Leon, good luck." "Thank you sir."  
  
The car dropped Leon, Claire, and Sherry, on the base of the site. People where everywhere it was going to be tricky to sneak aboard. " I don't like to kill people, but their loyal to umbrella so." Leon took out his pistol and put on his silencer. "Ok heres the plan knock out 3 guards, and put on their uniforms." "Then what's the gun for?" asked Claire. "Just in case." The first 3 guards that walked by found them selves knocked out on the floor. Leon passed the costumes around and the dressed themselves. "Lets see platform C-A is the rightmost platform" said Claire. "ok people just act casual." They made their way to the platform without any trouble. But then the service guard stopped them. "Where are you 3 going?" Leon spoke up "Where taking this shuttle to the space station." "O no your not, who are you anyways?" "Why not" asked Sherry? "Hm I should have you 3 checked out, Guar." Two bullets made a small hole in his chest. "See just in case." They took the dead body into they shuttle and closed the doors. "Ok Claire we need you, do you think u can ride this?" " I did some simulators but I think I can handle this." "Ok everyone buckle up this is going to be a bumpy ride." Cried Sherry. The rocket blasted up horizontally, going at speeds that none of them felt before. "This computer is on auto-pilot." The fuel tanks dropped "We should be there in a couple of minutes." Then the rocket boost plummeted toward earth. " Just have a relaxful trip." When the space station came into view it was like nothing that any of them had ever imagined. Umbrella Symbol's painted on all of the circular sides, and a big satellite on the top. The ship went into the dock and gravity returned to normal. The doors opened and all 3 of them set out into the station.  
  
The first room they entered had big glass tubes filled with water and bubbles floating all around. A computer console was in the middle of the room. "Claire go see if you can get information about this form the console, Sherry and I will back you up." Without them seeing a camera in the corner was watching their every move. " O my god, these chambers are full of those hybrid g/t viruses." "There must be millions of them." "Good Claire I'll report in." "Leon wait it seems that they viruses are put into pods and sent out to the earth." "No it can't be" shrieked Sherry "Ok I reported to the commander and he said to blow the whole thing apart." "Yea that would make sense, added Sherry, the viruses would burn in the atmosphere." "Your right Sherry." While the girls where talking, Leon put the explosives on the console in the room. "But if we don't do something fast they can turn to whole world into zombies!" "Foolish girl, that is not our intent." A cold evil voice came form behind them, one that reminded Leon of his terrible nightmares. "All of the turned around to see a tall dark man, with straight brown hair, and brown eyes that could freeze you in place. Around him where guards with guns, and a scientist in the middle. "Then what are you going to do?" asked Claire. "We should talk in a more open place, guards." The guards came and took their guns, and escorted them to the main control room. He made the guard tie them up around poles by the wall. "who are you" protested Leon. "My name is Josh, Admiral Josh of Umbrella corp. Bio studies unit." " And let me see you 3 are Leon Kennedy, Claire Renfield, and Sherry Brinkmen?" with a evil grin to follow. "How did you know our names?" said Sherry. "O I know everything about you 3, about Raccoon city, and about what you are doing here. "Huh what do you mean?" asked Leon. "Just wait, everything will be answered shortly." "What are you talking about?" "Don't worry, I'm sure that you 3 would make the perfect tyrant samples. Hahahahhahahah. 


	4. Chapter 4 A New Threat

Chapter 4- A New Threat  
  
"Us, tyrant samples?" Said Sherry in a disturbed way. "I don't understand why us why?" "Haha all well it goes like this Leon. "After Raccoon city was destroyed there was still trace of the t-virus on the dead zombies body. We picked up some good samples before the police could get there. When we got the g-virus form Sherry's locket an idea popped into our heads. You see why waste the g-virus and some mutation that we already know about. Why not make a hybrid? In this case the t/g-virus hybrid. "Yea the stuff in Africa" "Claire you do not disappoint me" "You bastard let us go, you don't want us, why don't you practice on the rats that live in your house." "I'll teach you a little respect girl. Soon you all will learn some respect." "But why us, why pick us?" "Leon it is simple, since you 3 had interfered with umbrella in Raccoon city, your immune to us seems overwhelming." "You are the perfect samples, smart, you have strength, wits, and have survived several zombie attacks." Josh smiled. "And now you will serve us." He turned around to look at the windows that lead to the blackness of space. "Ha, you see the hybrid virus samples that we sent to earth, had low effects on the subjects, most died some turned." "But why all the virus needs is a host, right?" "Young Sherry if you only knew, the hybrid virus needs to be kept at cold temptress alone, but a level above 50 degrees and under 100 on a host. Which makes the human body perfect at 98.6 degrees." "So" replied Sherry. "SO, the virus goes threw the skin, attaches threw the red blood cells, gets carried by the hemoglobin, finds its way to the cells nucleus, and makes copies of its own dna to control the host!" "That is what happens, you little wench." Sherry struggled to get free but was stuck. "Then the t-virus part turns them into the undead but as you saw a more stronger undead, the most powerful undead, and I have created it.  
  
"Sir the Hybrid-Tyrant samples will be ready soon." "Excellent, notify me when ready." The scientist left the control room, leaving only 4 people inside. "But what is in it for you, Josh." "Leon I would serve Umbrella no matter what. That what makes us different, that is what makes me better." "Arg, you won't get away with it." " I hardly doubt it, in no more than an hour you will be in my control, my tyrant." Leon only grunted to the remark. The guards and scientists came in, and one holding the shot, with the tyrant virus inside "A yes, my sample, I think I shall make Leon the first to be tested." The guards took Leon away form the pole; Untied him and held him by his arms. "Leon!" Sherry shouted "NO Leon" Claire screamed. The guards dragged him to Josh, who had the shot in is hand. "In 60 seconds the shot will be useless due to the extremeness in heat, so this is it Leon, the beginning of the end, A new threat to human kind." Josh leaned in to Leon's arm, when Leon kicked back, swung the guard on his left to the ground and broke free of the other hold. He grabbed his pistol form his leg and started to open fire. Ducking behind a chair for cover, his clips started to run out fast, and then ran out. When no more shots came, "Stop, don't kill him bring him to me." The guards grabbed him up, he tried to get his gun from his chest pocket, but was head butted to the wall. He grabbed something black out, but no gun. It was the detonator, he tried to hide it but the guard saw it mistaking it for a gun slammed his hand against the wall. The button was pushed. Click Click Click Click Click.. BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!. The incubation chamber was blown completely into pieces. Leon sprang from the confusion, took the sample tyrant from Josh, and stabbed him in the arm. "AAAAAh, you little pest." "Now we will see who is better." Leon ran off the help Claire and Sherry. Fire was spreading threw the ship, signs were flashing "HEAD FOR THE ESCAPE PODS" "HEAD FOR THE ESCAPE PODS" Josh, now on his knees, clutched his arm and began twitching. His veins began to pop out. Skin ripped open, and blood ran across the floor, like water dripping out of a bottle. "Don't worry Claire sherry I'll get these ropes off. Guards running for the pods in terror. "Leon what about him", said Claire pointing to a helpless general. "Let him say here, he liked umbrella so much let him die with them. Leon untied them all and all 3 of them ran down the corridor looking for a way out. 


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

Chapter 5- Escape  
  
The party ran down the hall, not knowing where to go. Lights were flashing on the side of the walls and time was running short. " The damage in the incubation room will tear out the wall completely. We have to find and escape pod." Claire look out! Leon pushed her to the ground and shot the guard with his pistol in the chest. "It seems they want us dead now," said Sherry. "Then we better get moving, Claire do you know where the escape pods are?" "Hmm, let me see if I hack into that wall computer I just might be able to see a layout of the station." Claire walked over to the computer and took out a kit from here bag. She took the computers wire and hooked them up to the kit. And soon a blue map popped up on the monitor. "OK let's see, we are here, and the escape pods are in sector 4." The layout of the station was simple, A round main hall with levels below and above. Leon, Claire, and Sherry were at the main hall, and sector 4 is at the utmost level. "Claire I think we should take the back stairs up, not the main elevator I don't think we want to get to much attention." "Very good Sherry, we'll do that." "And don't forget to have your weapons ready." added Leon.  
  
The room was silent. Only ashes lay on the ground. The door leading to the room was sealed, since an explosion triggers the self-defense, or in this case a door sealing shut. The viruses were dying, too much heat in the room. But on the outside laid Josh. Barley breathing, he tried to remember what just happened, he wanted to remember.  
  
Leon moved his head around the corner and saw 5 guards by the stairs. "Well how many Leon?" "5, and now I wonder what would happen if we did go to the elevator." "Ok Sherry hand me one of your flash grenades. "Wait Leon." "Yes?" "To operate it you have to hold down the black button and don't let go until you want to throw it, ok?" "Yea thanks Sherry." "Ok ready guys one, two," "Wait!" "What is it Sherry?" "The flash will blind them for only a couple of seconds so we have to move fast, and oh yes we should cover our eyes to just in case." "Yea good thinking Sherry." "Ok with any more interruptions, one, two, three!" Leon threw the grenade and it landed with a clank, Next to the guards. "What the?" A blinding flash of light lit the hallway. The guards covered their eyes, and even some fell the floor. "Now GO!" Claire and Sherry lifter their hands away form their faces and raced with Leon toward the door. Leon kicked open the door and locked it form the inside. " Ok 4 levels up, lets move." "By the way Sherry were did you get those grenades?" "I they were given to me a long time ago, by one of Leon's old friend." "Really?" questioned Claire.  
  
The wall was becoming thin, so thin that a slight scratch would brake it. Josh still lied outside of that room. Lied in with knowing nothing. Until a flash went threw his mind, a single flash of light that opened his thoughts again. And know he knew what, he knew that he was changed. He tried to get up but he had no left hand. Now all what was there was a long scale like claw. His other hand was fine though, except different finger sizes. His face was disfigured one eye above the other and 2 times bigger. His legs were bigger and stronger. But he had hair. And most important of all he could think, he was a tyrant that could think. "I.. I can s-p-e-a-k. His throat was a little smaller so he had to get used to the speech impenitent. The only thing that went threw his head was revenge for the ones that did this to him. "Reveng-e" Just then the scientist walked into the room. "I'm sorry sir but umbrella has told me to eliminate you. They just want the virus samples." "Umbrella" the monster responded. The scientist pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Josh's head. "Good-bye sir." The scientist pulled the trigger and Josh moved back. Again the scientist shot, and again Josh moved back. "Die die" "I'm sorry sir." The scientist shot 5 more times, and on the 6th Josh flew back and hit the door. It fell down with a smack and the wall started to crack. It busted open showing nothing but the emptiness of space. But the force was to great for josh and he jammed his claw into the meal rod that was in the room. The scientist was in shock, holding his breath in confusion. The lights flickered, and a red plasma wall went up around the empty wall. The scientist stumbled to the floor. "My god the backup power is still working." The room was getting colder.  
  
Leon, Claire, and Sherry walked quietly up the stairs. On the second floor two guards were standing outside the door. "Every one be quiet." whispered Leon. The stair hall was silent and the only thing they could hear was the guard talking. "Yea there were an explosion that happened on the main hall." "Man what happened." "Lucky backup power came on or else all the oxygen would of got sucked out of here." Then they stopped talking. "Yes sir!" "3 minutes until backup power drops, shit, we got to get out of here." The door slammed open and the guards ran upstairs. "Leon we have to move." "Ok."  
  
Josh took his claw out of the rod, and looked around the room. Tubes were knocked over, glass was all over the room, and it kept getting colder. "My viru-s". In a rage he took his claw and broke the last jar. A piece of glass got stuck in his popped out vein. The Scientist got up. "The temperature controls must be offline. The coldness of space is getting threw the shield." "I better finish him off quickly" "Like I said arggggggg." The claw was sticking right threw him "Nooo" his voice trailed off "HAHAHA you little pest did you think that your little gun could hurt me? Laughable!" " You see my dead friend, my hybrid tyrant virus enables me to think, but with more hybrid t-virus makes me more in control than ever." "And I have you to thank for that if you had not broken that wall down the virus would have not survived in such warm weather. And when it got threw me cut it just added to my power. I'm faster, stronger, and my vocal commands are perfect." "But one side effect I'm a zombie/tyrant. And I'm hungry" Josh bent down and began biting at the dead scientist's neck. He ripped off the skin and licked his lips on the dark red blood. When he finished he looked over and saw that the camera system was still on. "Umbrella wants to terminate me? Ha, I'll show them."  
  
At the 4th floor, the two guards were standing at the last escape pod. "Wait", one of them cried out. "Remember what the general said, we have to destroy the evidence." "That means, the whole ship?" the other one replied. "Right." The first guard walked over the wall computer. He began typing, "Ok 1 min the shield going to give so if I set the self-destructs to the time the back up power runs out everything well be ok." "There done." "Claire get your gun out and get ready." Leon and Claire got up and approached the guards. "I think that pod belongs to us." "Huh?" Leon and Claire stood up and started to shoot. They ducked behind a wall for cover. "We have to hurry Leon we can't let them escape." Leon nodded. Claire reached around the wall and shot on of the guards in the leg. He squealed with pain and fell down. "Now it's my turn." "Leon wait you have to be careful!" Leon ran out and shoot rounds at the guard. When he finally hit him the head Leon shoot 2 more shoots. "Leon!" It hit the computer in the escape pod. "No!" They all ran to the pod to see if it was still in tact. "Claire can it still go?" "Yeh but it has to be flown manual and we don't have communications, or radar." "We'll that will have to do everyone in." Sherry closed the door and Claire launched the pod. "O.k. I'll stir the pod by our headquarters' in Florida, but I don't know how close I can get to it." "Just try your best."  
  
Josh was reading the computer in the main hall. "Hmm it seems that in 30 seconds this station is going to blow." "No matter." He walked into the incubation room. And saw the testing pod that sends the viruses to earth. "Excellent, this will be the right size." He crawled in and set the quadrants to its next target. Florida.  
  
"In 10 seconds the shield is going to give, and then none will survive." "Leon I wondered what happen to Josh, I mean you did." A big explosion occurred form behind them. "Claire hang on!" The ship was spinning around trying to dodge the pieces of metal form the station. They looked back to see a big ball of fire behind them. Then it was over. "Good Flying Claire, now lets tell the general what just happened up there. "Yea" Sherry said. But little did they know Josh had his pod too, and he was right behind them. 


	6. Chapter 6 Meetings On Earth

Chapter 6- Meetings on Earth  
  
"Were going to enter the atmosphere in 2 minutes." Claire announced. They all got into potion and grabbed something for support. "Lets see im aiming for Florida, by our command center. There are landing gears but it will be a rough landing." "Claire make it happen." Their pod speed into the earth's atmosphere, it made a red glow around the pod, like something that was on fire. But Josh's pod wasn't so fast. Since it was an incubation station, it moved more slowly. Claire stirred the pod head on into the lower region of Florida. "Landing gears out." The pod slowed down and touched the ground with a thump. The door opened up with smoke clearing out of the pod. Leon was the first one out. "Man it's good to be back on earth." "I know what you mean" said Claire as she stepped out. "We better report in." Sherry jumped on the ground. "Wait a second someone is standing by the tree." Claire jumped up, and Leon pulled out his gun. "Who ever you are come out slowly.," shouted Leon A shadow figure came out with both arms at the side. "Now is that any way to treat a lady?" "ADA? But I thought?" "Leon, don't worry about the past." "Oh my, is that Ada wong?" said Claire. "Yes it has been a long time hasn't it, I mean we all haven't been in the same room since, well since what happened." "It's so glad to see you again Ada." "And you too Sherry, my have you grown." "So what are you doing here?" "The same thing you are." "What?" asked Leon? "And how did you find us?" "Well Claire its like this. " Since the government had to bomb raccoon city, the CIA had been keeping its eye on umbrella. Leon I know that your organization has kept umbrella at bay for now, but this stunt they just pulled, brought us into it. You see we got suspicious of umbrella when chemicals, and stealth material was being stolen all over the country. We looked into it and found the pod that crashed in Africa. Knowing something had to be done I took the liberty of getting someone on it. I sent a memo to the three people I could trust in this case. You guys. I was always one step ahead of the game. I slipped in a haring piece into your equipment, and a camera into your vests. When you launched into space I saw the whole thing, everything that happened. We had no idea that umbrella was testing a new kind of hybrid virus. But Leon set the bomb, even if by accident. So the viruses are destroyed."  
  
"Ada I had no idea that you joined the CIA, I thought after Wesker, and the tyrant you might have. Well didn't make it. "Leon you should have more faith, it was I that gave you the hint with the rocker launcher. Ada gave a little laugh. "Anyways, after the explosion on the station out materials went out. But we did run one last scan and found that two pods were launched. Since you all arrived in one do you mind telling me where the other pod is? "Ada we don't know what you are talking about." "Sherry you're kidding? Right? Didn't you see anything on radar?" "Well Ada it would be kind of hard when someone shot the controls" Leon slowly scratched his head. "Well then who is on the other pod?" "A survivor maybe?" suggested Sherry "Maybe it was the one in charge, um Josh was his name." "Ada I personally ejected him with his hybrid tyrant virus, I don't think he could of survived. "Well Leon we have seen things before that we never knew could happen."  
  
Fire swallowed the testing pod. The next mark was for the lower region of Florida; it was going to test the virus on the animals. Josh sat there waiting. "I must feed, feed and then show umbrella the true power of a tyrant." It entered the clods smashing threw them like paper. And then reaching closer, slammed into the ground, and the door opened.  
  
The loud bang was not far from everyone else, "What was that?" "I don't know the other pod?" "Ada should we check it out?" "Yes, but get your weapons ready. They followed her to her jeep on the other side of the hill. Leon pulled out his gun and started to point Ada in the direction of the crash. The smoke lifted threw the trees and spread through out the forest. The creator the pod made was humongous, with small fires around. Leon got out and started to walk toward the pod. "Be careful Leon." He waved his gun at Claire. Black smoke showered from the pod. The door was only a crack open; Leon put out his gun and opened it slowly, being prepared for anything. Nothing happened. "If anyone is in there come out now." There was no answer. Leon looked inside, "Hey guys nobody is inside." "Well they can't be far." "I'll look by..." A big creature sung down from the trees and kicked Claire in the back. "Don't shoot or she dies." Josh didn't look like the normal tyrant he was taller than the nemesis type, one arm was a claw, but his legs were slightly bent. He had claws and sharp death, but there was still some hair on his head. "What how are you here?" "And how can you talk?" added Ada. Some how traces of the hybrid t-virus got into my system, thanks to that I mutated more and gained control of my tyrant powers. My characteristics became more humane like speech, and thought. I am the ultimate tyrant and I will show the world that." "Its obvious that the virus had made you crazy." "And it also made me part zombie Sherry, and yes I do feed on humans." "But I can spare this small snack for something else, something that I need." "You have to promise not to hurt Claire." "Ada umbrella has enough to deal with other than you, just keep your mouth shut." "SO this is what you have to do, I want to make more of these hybrid tyrant viruses. But there is only one thing missing, t-virus. My blood can support the hybrid tyrant, but if I want the sample to be like me I need t- virus. It's a trade off the virus for the girl." Leon trying to hold his anger said "Where do we find the virus." "In Orlando there is a nuclear power plant, before destroying Raccoon city samples were taken and stored there." "Just tell me one thing, why can't you go back to umbrella and get the virus for your self?" "2 things Leon. One I don't want you to try and kill me, and two I have my own ways to handle Umbrella." "What is he talking about?" whispered Sherry to Ada. "Meet me by my pod in 24 hours. If your one minute late, heh lets just say I won't be as hungry." After that he jumped off with Claire screaming in his hands. "Leon are we really going to just hand him the virus?" "Well Ada, lets just say I don't think so." 


	7. Chapter 7 TVirus Trap

Chapter 7- T-virus trap  
  
"Ada they're two of them." "Do you know which one, Ada?" Leon and Sherry were staring at identical nuclear factories. Orlando was hot this time of the day. And Leon wanted to get this over with. "Ok this is an easy one." proclaimed Ada. "See the one on the right has people talking in groups, their equipment isn't as clean, and dark black smoke is poring in the air." "Now look at the one on the right. People walking to work, everything is in shape, its perfect." "So? Questioned Leon." "So, its to good to be true which means its hiding something." "Nice work Ada." "At least Sherry is thinking straight Leon." "What, Ada lets just concentrate on getting Claire back from that thing from hell." "Right" added Sherry. "Ok we can go in from the vents on the side and see were that takes us." "Ok Ada lead away." The group crawled until Ada got to the vent. Sherry unscrewed the vent and all of them crawled in. Ada wend first and looked out of the holes to see if any guards were coming." "Hold it!" Ada whispered. "There are workers right below us." Leon put his ear to the bottom of the vent. "Did you hear that the hybrid testing lab blew up in space!" "Really what happened to the general in charge." " Well right before it blew, our scans indicated tyrant cells growing." "You don't think?" "Well let's check in, we don't want that happening here, not with 50 million dollars of t-virus to sell." "Ok lets go." Leon lifted his ear up. "Ada did you hear that "Leon we have to blow this place when were done." "Right Ada, I can do that." "Sherry we don't have any explosives." "Leon don't worry I can handle this." Ada lead on and found the end to the vent, she jumped down into a small room in the middle of the hallway. Sherry was the last to jump and the first to speak. "Ada, Leon this is where the sample t-virus is regulated." "Good, said Ada, I have a plan." "Another one?" said Leon sarcastically "Yes I do, if we can open the valve to the samples threw the air vents, I would go to that room over there." Ada pointed to the room across the hall. Then we can sneak threw all the confusion to the room down the hall get the virus sample and get out before anything happen." "Ada that seems good and all but innocent people.." "LEON innocent people don't work at a screwed up corporation that make viruses to kill people, only to make money for them selves!" Everyone was quiet after that. Ada broke the silence. "And if they turn into zombies a lockdown will occur and nothing will happing. "First I want Sherry to set the self destruct." "Sherry go ahead and go what Leon says." "What should the trigger be?" Ada and Leon both shouted at the same time "30 minutes." "Well I think we have an answer we can agree on." Sherry said sarcastically. Sherry moved to the computer and put it the right time. "There we have 30 minutes to get this done." "Good" Ada moved to the valves and turned the green valve halfway, clockwise. A hissing sound was coming from the vents but stopped shortly after." "Uh-oh" Ada said "What!" "Well there must have been not enough of the sample virus in there, so it stopped." "In the middle of the vent?" shouted Leon. "Well since there is no more pressure the push the virus it just stops and spreads. And the nearest vent cover is control room." "Oh, no that means.." All of the sudden the lights went out and the computer died. "The timer!" "Sherry look." Leon pointed to the computer console. The timer was back on. "Probably the back up power." suggested Ada. "Hmm" grunted Leon. As he turned around a long crash sound came from the hallway, and Glass poured onto the floor. "Eh do you think they turned into zombies already?" "I don't know Sherry but everyone get your weapons ready." Leon leaned around the corner and saw nothing but shattered glass, and blinking lights. He motioned a wave with his hand, and then Sherry and Ada came around behind him. "We don't want to make a big scene so move quietly," whispered Leon. Keeping their eyes sharp Leon led the line to a hanging side ready to fall that said "Virus Samples, Cold Storage" "ewwwwww" a moan came form the corner. "Ada what was that? Asked Sherry? "I don't know but. Leon look out!" Leon turned around. only to have a zombie grab his neck "ehehHELPew" Two shorts were fired right into the zombies skull. It lost his grip and fell onto the ground. Leon looked back and was amazed to see Sherry holding her handgun "Nice shot." "Thanks Leon." All three of them walked into the sample room, in the back were the cylinder containers that held the virus. "Ok Ada hand me the injector." She gave Leon the shoot like injector for the virus. The sound of crackling glass was heard from the front of the room. Every one turned around and saw countless zombies heading toward them. "Ada, Sherry give me cover." Ada and Sherry picked up their weapons and began to fire. "Hurry Leon we can't hold them off for long." "I know" Leon went back to the containers. But the container next to the virus eluded him. It was the cold liquid that kept the virus at 0 degrees.  
  
"Once the body is injected with the hybrid virus, it has to stay between 90 and 100 degrees. And if we make it colder let's just say you won't be around that much longer." "You won't get away with this Josh."  
  
" Guys I got an idea." Well I'm on my last clip so hurry up Leon." Ada bent down to change her bullets. She hated the time it wasted. When she looked up a zombie smacked her to the ground. "ADA" shouted Sherry. Ada used all her strength trying to push the zombie away form biting her neck. Blood started to dip down from the zombie's neck. "AHHHHHHH" Leon pulled sherry up from under the zombie, and pulled his knife from his neck. "Did you get the ." "Ada I got what was necessary. What is our time Sherry?" "3 minutes so lets go!" Leon carefully put the injections into his bag, and the group ran down the hall. Sherry heard grunted noises behind her. "Leon something is coming." "AH zombies are behind us." "No Leon their crimson heads." "Whatt?" Every one was running their fastest but with the crimson head right on their tails. Ada took out her gun and aimed at a window, shot it open and jumped threw. Leon was the last to jump and so did the crimson head. Leon turned around and Shot the crimson in the leg. The crimson fell to the ground and started to crawl. 3..2..1.. beep beep, A fiery explosion appeared behind them forcing them to jump to the ground. The crimson tried to jump out of the way but was consumed by the fire and heat. " Is everyone ok?" asked Ada as she got up form the ground. "Yes Ada, but we have no time to waste." "He's right Ada." Then we move, we have to get Claire." "And this time I won't fail." said Leon with his fist gripped tightly. 


	8. Chapter 8 Cold Conclusions

Chapter 8- Cold Conclusions  
  
"Do you really think your plan is going to work?" asked Ada as Leon and Sherry were walking down the path. "It has to," replied Leon. "And if something does go wrong you guys can back me up, right". "Right", Ada and Sherry said together at once. "Leon, it's just, we have never faced something like that hybrid tyrant. You just don't know what will happen" "Ada, If it means to save Claire then I have to try something. She won't have to die in vain." The group fell silent for some time.  
  
The pod was still sitting in the forest, small streams of smoke still came from the burnt out engine. Leon stepped carefully looking around the corner into the pod. "Be careful Leon!" cried Ada from behind. To his surprise nothing was inside no Tyrant, no Claire, no anything! "There not here?" "Maybe he left to take care of Umbrella with Claire." Leon walked back to the tree Ada and Sherrie were standing under. "I don't think so Sherrie he really wanted this virus so I think he would be here." A slight breeze flew threw the sky, and the sun was beginning to go down. Leaves started to fall off the tree from above. Leon looked up only to see Josh smirking with his twisted face. He jumped down and landed with a thud that shook the ground. "So Leon do you have my virus?" "Heheh maybe I do Josh maybe I don't. But tell me why take the t-virus now?" "Don't you get it? When I take over the main Umbrella's HQ in Europe I can make my hybrid tyrant virus. And then use my children to inflict my genius all over the world!" "Your mad." stuttered Sherry. "Little girl be quiet or I will have to shut you up." "Wait! Josh were is Claire?" "Leon she is safe for now first give me the virus and then I will turn over the girl."  
  
"This is going to be hard to pull off," Leon thought.  
  
Leon walked slowly to Josh and showed him the test tube that was labeled T- virus. "Good boy, now hand it over." A shadowy figure moved closer to them in the twilight. "What are u waiting for?" "Now josh I know you have basic intelligence but don't tell me you put Claire safe and sound somewhere high?" "You mean like a tree Leon?" "Exactly Ada." With grin on his face the tyrant turned around. "WHAT!" Suddenly a gun stood right in his face. "Number 1 never put me somewhere escapable, and number 2 don't leave me my weapons," 3 blasts emerged from the gun. And 3 giant steps the tyrant took back. "NOW Ada, Sherry pull you guns and fire!" Blasts come from all directions. Finally the tyrant fell down. The firing stopped. Josh jumped up in a rage. "You fools, you just dug your own graves!" With a quick dash he made his way to Ada and punched her to the ground. He sung his other tentacle around to whack Sherrie down. "grrr YOU WANT THIS STUPID VIRUS? WELL TAKE IT!" Leon jumped into the air and landed on the tyrant's back. He took the syringe and stabbed the beast in the back. With a loud yell Josh flung Leon off his back. "You stupid boy, you just injected me the one thing that can make me mutate. HAHA now I will become stronger and have enough T-virus to make my army! HAHAHA--- UH-uh what is going on?" "I'm sorry to say Josh but that is no T-virus." Large cracks in the tyrants skin started to form. "What was it then?" "Heh the ice cold liquid that holds your creation in a stable form." A blue glow shined from the cracks. "Eh but if my body heat goes under 90 degrees.." "Look at you it already has" shouted Ada. "Your dead", said Sherrie. "You didn't let me finish AHHH I will explode and take all of you with me!" "What?", all three of them said together. The blue light started to emerge on top of his whole body. "Lets get out of here!" The group started to run from the ticking bomb.  
  
"Leon I can't...." Sherry tripped and fell forward. Leon turned around and grabbed Sherrie up from the ground. They continued to run going down a hill, when BOOOOOOOM!! The explosion flung all three of them into the air and then landed harshly onto the ground. Blue-Blackish liquid surrounded the whole site. "Is everyone all right?" "Yea Leon." "Then we did it, we finished him." "Some ultimate tyrant huh Leon." "IT was nothing , easier then your father.. I mean it wasn't that difficult." Sherry stared blankly into Leon's eyes. "LEON!" shouted Claire. "No Claire it's all right, I'm over it." "Well does anyone have a phone? We should call HQ and get a team down here to clean this up. "Leon if we had one don't you think we would have used it already?" "Yea I guess Claire" "There is bound to be police by that plant we blew up lets go tell them." "Good idea Sherry" "And maybe we can get cleaned up too." Added Ada. They started to walk in the direction of the plant. "Leon, why didn't we just let Josh destroy Umbrella and then got him when he was done?" "Yea Leon that's killing two birds with one stone." "Ada, Claire, the reason is because, I want to save that job for me." With a steady pace, and a serious face on Leon they made there way knowing that they have saved the world, again. But Umbrella wasn't done yet.  
  
-End 


End file.
